


Drink My Life

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Girl Saves Girl, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Protective Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: I wrote it for a dear friend of mine after a late-night discussion. I miss Wynonna and all the team/family.I hope you'll like it.With all my love,T x.PS: don't hesitate to drop reviews and love around here. ;)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Drink My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for a dear friend of mine after a late-night discussion. I miss Wynonna and all the team/family.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> With all my love,
> 
> T x.
> 
> PS: don't hesitate to drop reviews and love around here. ;)

It had been almost a year that Wynonna saw her little sister and the love of her life disappearing behind the doors of Heaven. When she realised that the entire town had vanished without any explanation. She refused to feel sorry for herself and ran headfirst into danger. After months of fights and bruises, Valdez and her gang had been sent back over the ghost river triangle borders, and the city was living her life again. Everything was back like before or almost…

Nedley was happy, his daughter was safe and had decided to help her father with the Shorty’s in Doc’s absence. Robin and Jeremy had found their balance between work at the sheriff station with Nicole and their love life. When Mercedes returned to Purgatory, she took a huge decision. Living her life, running after men of power made her realised that her true love wasn’t men but power. So, without surprise, at the next elections, the entire town rallied behind her, and Mercedes Gardner became Mayor Gardner.

For Nicole, it had been a little bit different, with Waverly’s absence in her life, she rapidly felt lonely and lost in her home. Even Calamity Jane couldn’t bring back a smile on her face. The sheriff of Purgatory decided to claim Waverly’s bedroom. Even if the young redhead was saying that it was to keep an eye on the Earp heir, Wynonna knew that deep down Nicole, just like her, was missing their dear little angel.

Everyone was living their life as if anything ever happened. Waverly’s name had been erased from their vocabulary, and yet, Wynonna couldn’t help thinking of her little sister, every day that God made. Waverly had left a massive hole in the heart of the older Earp. Leaving Wynonna alone, even in the middle of the crowd. So, to forget, she did the only thing she knew… Drink…

Every morning, at 10am sharp, Wynonna Earp, the legendary crazy chick with a gun, would sit down at the bar at shorty, order a glass of her favourite whisky with a gest of her hand. She would be nursing drinks until noon when Nicole would stop by Shorty’s for her lunch break and bring the poor heir back to the homestead. She would continue her day by shooting tin cans in the field behind the homestead with Doc’s guns. Breaking down, again and again, remembering her last moments with the man she loved… love. Nicole would find her somewhere in the house, lying down, in a mixture of alcohol and tears. The entire town knew that Wynonna and Whisky had a great love story, but only the redhead knew the genuine sorrow and pains of her lover’s sister. She would help her to get up, held her to the bathroom. She would sit down on the floor while Wynonna would struggle under the shower to kick away all the pain and alcohol of the day. Nicole would make sure that Wynonna finds her bed and would lay down next to her until she would fall asleep. And every day would be the same over and over.

So, when Wynonna arrived this Friday morning, Nedley got her glass and made sure to be ready for the second one which was usually following quickly. The young woman played with the amber liquid before drinking it in one go. And it started the nth day of her life, nurturing Nedley’s and Shorty’s business.

“Wow, it’s a nice sword you’ve got, here.”

“Touch it, and your guts will taste it,” Wynonna mumbled, keeping her eyes on her drink.

“Is it a way to welcome back an old friend, love?”

Wynonna froze. It couldn’t be possible. She jumped from her stool, drunkenly stumbling backwards. She did her best to put distance between her and this ghost from her past. She rubbed her eyes afraid to hallucinate, but once she reopened her eyes, he was here, standing tall and proud in front of her, his firm and amazing hands resting on his hips where he used to have his double holster and his favourites colts.

“Doc?”

“Hello, there.”

“How? Where is Waverly?”

“I have no idea. One second, we were talking about plans to get away from Heaven and how we could reach you, here, the next second I was awaking in the forest, freezing. I heard people talk, and I knew I would find you here.”

“I… I don’t understand. Why you? She was the angel! Kate corrupted your soul. You killed innocent people. Charlie died because of you. I… My head.”

Wynonna stepped back, holding herself to the pool table. Nothing made sense right now. Why Heaven would give a second chance to a demon, a vampire when they could have saved an angel. She felt her heart sank in a second. Her poor little sister was now alone in Heaven without any weapon, ally to protect her.

“You need to rest, Wynonna. You are paler than the moon.”

“I don’t need you and your nice words,” Wynonna said, leaving the bar without a look back.

Doc followed her on the street. The poor Earp got attacked by the winter sun and its light. She grunted and closed her eyes. She walked toward the homestead abandoning her pick-up in front of Shorty’s. Doc tried to reach for her hand to stop her.

“I never said so. You never needed anyone, but your little sister needs you. Waverly needs you.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“No! You don’t understand. I tried and tried again without success. I did everything I could to save her, but I never was the hero. She was. She always has been the hero. I’m nothing else that a crazy drunk girl with no gun without her.”

“No, you are the heir, Wynonna Earp. You are the hero of your own story.”

“The Earp heir died with the curse. I’m nothing, no one, now. Just let me be.”

Wynonna continued to walk toward the empty roads, but Doc refused to give up on her, on Waverly, on their terrible but oh, so beautiful fucked-up family.

“So that’s it you give up? What Waverly would say? And Nicole?”

“Don’t you dare! You’re the first one of us all who gave up.” Wynonna screamed with an accusing finger, pointing toward Doc. “You are the one who chose the easy choice. You’re the one who gave up on you, on me, on us! What Alice Michelle would say? Hein? What do you think your daughter would think? A fucking vampire and a fucked-up drunk no-one! What a family! Everyone had given up, why can’t I?”

“You’re done?”

Wynonna offered him an offending finger before leaving for good. Doc followed her silently, knowing well that the older Earp needed time to process the situation. It took them almost an hour to reach the homestead. Wynonna entered the house while Doc waited patiently at the door. She turned around as she was waiting for something.

“You’ve followed me until now, you can probably take a few more steps and closing the door. We aren’t all immune from the freezing weather.”

“You banned me from this place. Remember?”

“Oh, for fuck sake. If you want to talk, I won’t stand in the cold. So, move your hot ass in here and close the freaking door.” Doc raised an interrogative eyebrow. “You are welcome to this place, damn vampire!”

Doc hesitated before entering the house and closing the door behind him. The place didn’t really change. The same mess and the same feeling of home and safety. Wynonna offered him a glass of whisky, he declined and advised her to do the same. She grunted but surprisingly obeyed.

The handsome cowboy sat down at the table in the kitchen while Wynonna was trying to work on a cup or two of coffee. He got surprised to find an unfinished game of Scrabble. He knew deep down that it wasn’t Wynonna’s, but he couldn’t help asking.

“Not me. Nicole and Nedley pass hours around this table playing this shitty game. They are pretending to enjoy it when I know that they are just doing this to keep an eye on me. Do you really think I could write cucurbits or lover?”

“Cock here could be misleading.”

“The animal, not your dick, darling. It was Nicole last turn before she got called on a robbery downtown, last night.”

“Oh, I see. So now, what?”

Wynonna couldn’t help and let all the questions about Heaven flowed out. She needed to know how Waverly was? How was Heaven? Was she really safe, or Heaven was a lie and looked more like Hell? Doc listened to her ex-lover with softness and love. Behind the tough and vulgar gangster armour that Wynonna had created, was hidden a soft and tender heart which was deeply hurt and broken. Doc got up from his chair, put down on the table, Wynonna’s coffee cup and engulfed her in his arms.

“We will find a way. Wynonna, I promise you, she was safe. Sad and missing you and Nicole, but she was safe and determined. Do you hear me? She didn’t give up, and she knew deep down that you didn’t give up either.”

Out of nowhere, or out of her need to feel something else than numbness, she crashed her lips on Doc’s. Kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. Without hesitation, he answered to her, kissing her back with love and ardour.

“Wynonna…”

“Please…” Wynonna begged, her fingers reaching for his belt.

Doc felt his heart broke facing Wynonna’s pleading eyes. The young woman needed him even if she would have pretended otherwise to anyone who would have asked her. The handsome cowboy gave up under her touch and kissed her back. He took her in his arms and held her toward her room. She wasn't even surprised to see her man still remembering the path toward her bed. She held on tight around his neck and kissed him with all her grief and passion. She needed to feel something, to feel loved and important under someone’s eyes.

When her back reached the sheets of her bed, her heart broke, and tears started to roll down her cheeks, stopping Doc in his movement. He let go of her shirt and looked at her with softness. With tenderness, he erased the few tears with his thumbs before kissing it.

“Talk to me, Wynonna,” Doc whispered in her ear.

“I missed you so much.” Wynonna cried, holding herself to Doc’s chest. “Why did you leave me?”

“You didn’t want me at this instant. Waverly needed someone. I did what I could to at least saved the one who was accepting my help. I’m sorry to have given up on you.”

“I’m the one who did, first,” Wynonna answered before pulling him toward her. “Now, kiss me. Make me forget your absence.”

Without thinking twice, Doc obeyed and kissed the beautiful brunette. The young woman lost herself in this passionate exchange, forgetting the pain, the hole in her heart while her body was filled with love, passion and desire. They made love as if it was the first time, discovering each other again; as if it was the last time with fierce and fear of the future. Giving all as if it was a unique instant in their long life, love as if it was forever.

Wynonna who was the first one to put her clothes back on and disappear in the night pretexting a patrol or random meeting with her sister, took her time, snuggling against Doc’s naked torso, trapping him in a lazy hug. The handsome cowboy smiled discreetly let his hand lost itself in the long and untamed hair of his lover.

“I missed this.”

“Afternoon-fuck?” Doc asked with surprise.

“No, falling asleep in your arms, hearing your heartbeat after you made love to me.”

Even Wynonna was surprised by her own words. She never opened up so much about herself even in the secrecy of her bedroom. She put it on the alcohol she drank, but she knew at this right instant that it was the biggest lie she told herself. She could play the tough and rebellious girl, the crazy chick with a gun, the overprotective sister, deep down she was a hopeless romantic little girl who was still dreaming of the perfect lover to protect and love her as much as she would.

“And I missed being here. Where everything has started.” Whispered Doc kissing Wynonna on her hair.

Wynonna sat down straight in her sheets. Her body trembling. Suddenly everything was evident in her brain, she had to go back where everything had started. She needed to save her sister, only she and her courage could save her little angel. Doc was terrified by the sudden frenzy of his lover. He tried to stop her without success. Wynonna pushed him away before putting her clothes on. Her hands were trembling so hard that she couldn’t even close her belt.

“Wynonna stay with me. I’ll go and get Nicole. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine.”

The older Earp was paralysed in the middle of the room. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, slowly, too slow for her wellbeing. She was terrified and powerless. Now, she knew where the solution was. Now, she knew how to bring back her sister. Now that she had found her last determination, her body was given up on her.

She succeeded to make a few steps toward her bed. She could maybe rest for once, just a little bit and then she would be strong and rest enough to save Waverly. She laid down on her messy sheets and closed her eyes. Immediately she got attacked by memories and nightmares. Her body kept trembling, huddled, she fought with her own mind. She tried to focus on one peaceful memory without success until it appeared. She heard in the brouhaha, the voice of an angel, her angel. Waverly was calling her, begging her to come back to her, to hold on tight and fight for her one last time. She could feel the feather touch on her cheeks, the warmth of a cover around her shoulders. She relaxed under it, finding the strength to smile. She focused on her sister’s voice, and little by little came back to the consciousness far away from her nightmares.

When she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by the whiteness of the landscape. Her bedroom had disappeared. She was now, in the middle of the ghost river triangle forest where everything had ended, where everything had started. Her hands were tensed around the pommel of her peacemaker sword. She should be freezing only wearing her leather jacket and a tank top in the winter of Purgatory and yet, she could feel the warmth protecting her like would do the arms of a lover, the wings of an angel.

“Waverly?” Wynonna mumbled when she realised that she was protected by two strong white wings of an angel.

“Hey, you.”

“How…”

“You did it. You saved us.”

“I don’t understand. I was with… The bar… Doc, he…”

“We found you unconscious down the stairs when the doors, opened.”

“My head…” Wynonna Grunted trying to get up.

“Don’t move, you almost froze to death and knocked your head on the step. Doc, the help and Nicole will be here soon.”

The older Earp snuggled against her little sister, closing her eyes trying to remember how she ended up down the stairs of Heaven, on the night of the sad anniversary of her sister’s and lover’s disappearance. She remembered getting in the fog of the previous day drinks, she remembered the pain in her heart, she remembered leaving her house but after everything seemed to be only a dream, a good dream that had never happened.

“Wynonna? Oh, thank God! Finally,” Wynonna heard from behind the trees. “Waves? You…”

“She did it,” Waverly answered with pride and smile.

Nicole kneeled in the snow. She was struggling between finally finding Wynonna after a day of research and seeing her lover for the first time in a year after thinking that she wouldn’t be able to hug her, touch her again.

The young redhead smiled and hugged the two women making sure to not hurt Wynonna. Waverly opened her wings and invited her lover in the embrace and protectiveness of them. It’s how Doc and the helpers found them. The old cowboy was reassured to find the sheriff with the two sisters when he hadn’t been able to find her in town.

Waverly helped the paramedics to lay down Wynonna on the stretcher after fighting her because she was refusing to let go of the sword’s pommel. She turned around and engulfed herself in Nicole’s arms. She was terrified to wake up again in the field of Heaven, it wasn’t the first time she had dreamt of her beautiful girlfriend when she was lost in Heaven.

“We should go back to town.”

“I’m not sure I can follow you, my love. Wynonna did open the doors but…”

“She had been able to pass the invisible barrier. She came back when it was at the weakest, she risked her life to keep the doors and portal opened long enough for you and Doc to pass. I’m pretty sure that you are free now.”

To reassure the young angel, Nicole leaned a little and gave a soft kiss to Waverly’s lips. It was furtive and sweet but full of love and promise. There were a lot of questions still without answers at this right moment, but the two lovers preferred to focus on their reunion, to focus on their future, on Wynonna’s wellbeing which had been forgotten and ignored for the last year.

Nicole took Waverly’s hands in hers and started to walk backwards, keeping her eyes in her lover’s. Waverly was trembling afraid to cross the invisible barrier which had resisted her a year ago. When she arrived close to the tree, Nicole stopped, smiled. Waverly closed her eyes and felt her lover pulling her with all her strength toward her. She crashed against Nicole’s chest and let her fragrance intoxicated her in the best way ever. She was free. Wynonna did save her.

“Yes,” Nicole whispered. “I love you, my dear angel.”

It was the first words that Nicole said as soon as Waverly was safely snuggling in her embrace. She needed to say it out loud for good, afraid to be once again in a dream. Waverly kissed her with all her strength and power. They should be joining her family but they needed this little moment, just the two of them far away from the pain, stress and fate of their family.

“I love you too, my hot sheriff.”

When Nicole and Waverly arrived hand in hand at the Hospital of Purgatory, Doc was waiting to receive news about Wynonna who was suffering from mild hypothermia, alcohol poisoning and a severe concussion caused by her fall at Heaven’s stairs.

Jeremy, who had joined him as soon as he heard about the news, was cuddling in the arms of Robin who was trying to reassure him. The three men got up when the two lovers entered the waiting room. Jeremy ran and hugged Waverly with happiness. Robin nodded and smiled at the younger Earp, who smiled back at him.

“Do we know what happened? How we ended up here?” Waverly asked with interest.

The young chemist looked at the floor, feeling suddenly responsible for the situation. He knew how Wynonna ended up in the hospital room, he was sure that what he said to the Earp heir was responsible for the entire situation. He should have trusted his gut feelings, he should have listened for once and go after her, she would have been safe.

“I should have kept my mouth shut,” Jeremy mumbled, fidgeting with the bracelet he was wearing on his wrist.

“Jeremy, talk!” Doc threatened to hold him by his shirt lapels.

“Doc, calm down.” Nicole intervened. “Let him explain calmly. Jeremy?”

“Wynonna came to see me a few days ago. She had read in one of Waverly’s books, a story about Heaven. She was sure that it was the solution to save her sister. She was so drunk, I tried to calm her down, to tell her that it was just story without proof of veracity. That she shouldn’t take a risk so big without better proof. She got mean and vulgar like she tends to be when she is drunk or hurt. The day after, she told me that I was right, that it was just a story and asked me to forgive her behaviour. I thought she had given up. Let say that this year, she didn’t really fight for it.”

“Don’t you dare to talk about her like this!” Doc threatened again.

“Jeremy is right, Doc. I tried, Nedley tried, to help her, but she was as closed as an oyster over her pearl. He couldn’t know that she would play the old Wynonna behaviour card. She seemed to have given up on her sister and you, Doc, but we were only seeing the reflection of our own behaviour. We are the one who had given up first.”

“You couldn’t know, sweetie.” Waverly tried to reassure Nicole, hugging her. “Wynonna can be very stubborn. The essential is that we are all reunited now. Let’s hope that our saviour will be ok soon.”

The little fucked-up family waited for the doctor announcement. Sadly, the news wasn’t as good as the family hoped. Wynonna was unconscious. She was safe from alcohol poisoning. She was now safe from the hypothermia, but her body seemed to be so exhausted that it was falling her for the moment. She needed time and rest to survive. The next 24 hours would be decisive for Wynonna’s future.

“I need to go.”

“Doc, wait. Where are you going? You can’t give up on her when she needs you the most.” Nicole intervened.

“I have to be somewhere. I’ll be back even before she wakes up. She doesn’t need me, she needs you… She needs Waverly. She doesn’t need the reminder of her failures.”

“You are more than this, Doc. You are her family as much as Waverly. Don’t give up on her. You are a part of her happiness.”

“I will be back. Take care of our girls.” Doc whispered, kissing the redhead on the forehead.

Doc disappeared from the hospital. It took two days for Wynonna to wake up, and the first thing she asked was about Waverly. She didn’t believe that everything was fine until she was hugging her, sobbing with all her body. Waverly whispered reassuring words, prayers and thanks to her sister’s ears.

The little family was talking about everything and anything, trying to forget the year of fear, pain and absence, they had just lived. They were so focused on their conversation that they didn’t realise that Doc had entered the room. The handsome cowboy, kneeled on the ground, smiling to the little girl who was holding his hand. He put back the rebellious braid, which was falling in front of the girl's eyes behind her ear. She smiled at him, hugging him with shyness.

“See, that’s…”

“Mommy?” The little girl asked shyly.

When Wynonna heard the little voice saying “mommy”, she froze and stopped in the middle of her sentence. Nicole and Waverly looked at her with surprise. Wynonna sat down in her bed and started to cry when her eyes landed on the little girl who was standing next to Doc at the end of her bed. Doc looked at her lover with a shy smile, he nodded to answer the silent question that was asked by Wynonna.

“Alice Michelle…” Wynonna whispered with pain.

Waverly and Nicole turned around when the little girl climbed on the bed with the help of Doc. The little girl crawled to the top of the bed and went to snuggle in Wynonna’s arms. The older Earp sobbed, hugged her back, losing herself in her daughter’s hair, letting the little girl’s fragrance invaded her heart and soul. She repeated again and again, how much she was sorry and how much she loved her. The little Alice Michelle stayed silent, playing with her mother’s hair, twisting it around her little fingers.

A lot of questions were left without an answer, but they were now all reunited under the same roof, under the same stars, ready to live and enjoy every second of their life without the threat to be living apart. No more curse, no more revenant, no more danger, just the happiness to be living as one fucked-up but healthy family.

“I missed Bobo, a little.” Wynonna would confess a few months later during a family meal.

“He is free now. He was up there with us. Happy.” Revealed Waverly.

That day, they decided that they would celebrate him. Bobo del Rey’s Day would be the reminder of their adventure, of the happiness of surviving storms. They would remember that even in the darkest heart, in the darkest place, the light could glow and change everything. Nothing is impossible, if you believe in you, in love.

It’s on that note that we can now leave Purgatory, letting the Earp-Holliday-Haught clan enjoying a bright and happy future. With love from the angel. Believe in your stars, she would light your path.

Tx 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Don't leave without leaving a kudos or a review... Reviews will help me to get better or bring to life the stories you'd love to see...
> 
> With Love,  
> See you soon,  
> T x


End file.
